Wanking
by Ieeerr
Summary: "I'm imagining it's you pulling on my cock." Kendall moaned, quickening his pace.  "You don't have to imagine it." Logan moaned back.


**Enjoy!**

Kendall and Logan were lying in their beds, both horny as hell.

"Logan, I'm so horny, I really need to do something about it." Kendall whispered as he started to get up from his bed.

"Mmm, Ken. Come here. Come sit on my bed, and take your clothes off."

"What?" Kendall asked. This was not what he expected. He just wanted to go to the bathroom and take care of his erection there, but he didn't want to and just couldn't deny Logan. So he stood up from his bed and started to take his clothes off. Once they were off he walked over to Logan's bed and sat down shyly. He turned on the bed, so he was facing Logan and crossed his legs.

Kendall's dick was stiff, and pointing towards the sealing. A fully clothed Logan was full on staring at Kendall's dick, while licking his lips.

"Beautiful cock you have there, Kenny. Now touch yourself."

Kendall looked scared and hesitated.

"It's okay. Just do what you normally do, when I'm not looking."

Kendall blushed.

Logan crawled over to Kendall and sweetly kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, baby. Don't be shy." Logan whispered against his lips.

"Logan, this is so awkward. I-I'd feel better if you took your clothes o-off as well." Kendall said, not looking at Logan.

"Okay."

Logan stood up from his bed and started to undress himself, facing Kendall. He saw Kendall looking at him so he decided to make a show of it. Kendall licked his lips as he watched as Logan wiggled his hips.

"You like this don't you?" Logan asked, still wiggling his hips and now unbuttoning his shirt.

"Just hurry the fuck up, Logan."

"Okay, okay." Logan said taking his shirt off and throwing it away. He turned around and undid his zip and button. He looked over his shoulder, to see if Kendall was still looking at him. When he saw him, indeed still looking at him, he grabbed he hem of his jeans and pulled it down, keeping his legs straight. Logan ass was right in front of Kendall's face.

Kendall stood up from Logan's bed and hit Logan's ass.

"Oww!" Logan screamed.

"Your own damn fault!"

"Come here you, Knight."

"Come and get me, _Mitchell._"

A now naked Logan started to walk towards Kendall with a grin on his face.

"Come here."

"No!" Kendall screamed as he started to run around in their large bedroom.

Logan chuckled, but started to run after Kendall. He chased Kendall for a while, both giggling like little school girls. Logan then sped up. 5 seconds later he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist, laughing evilly.

"Gotcha!"

Kendall turned around in Logan's arms. They both shivered when their hard cocks brushed against each other. Their eyes met.

"I love you, Logie."

Logan in return pulled Kendall tight against his body. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against Kendall's. Their tongues collapsed together. Logan started to move his hips, creating a nice friction, which caused soft moans to escaped their mouths.

Logan pulled away from the kiss and took Kendall's hand in his own. He gently started to lead him back to the bed.

"Is this less awkward?" Logan asked as they were both sitting on the bed, crossed legged, on opposite ends, again.

"Yes, it is." Kendall said, wrapping his hand around his dick and starting to move it up and down.

Logan was staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him and felt a shiver going down his spine. _So hot._ He thought. He licked and bit his lower lip. Kendall saw Logan staring at his hand and dick. He let go of his dick and moved his hand towards Logan's face, placing his finger under Logan's chin, forcing him look him in the eyes.

"Touch yourself." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded, and did as Kendall said, he was more than happy to do so actually.

They slowly started to jerk on their cocks, both looking at the other one.

"Mmmm, this is so amazing." Kendall moaned.

Logan moaned. "Do you like watching me? You can watch anytime you want. Oooowh, Kendall."

Logan moaning Kendall's name gave Kendall goosebumps. I just sounded so hot and perfect. Kendall thought him moaning Logan's name would have the same effect, so he let out a moan of 'Logan'

Kendall saw Logan throwing his head back while biting his lip so hard that it might actually start to bleed. That was a sign for Kendall that Logan loved him moaning his name as well, so he continued with moaning the beautiful name every now and then, which was rewarded with Logan moaning Kendall's name back to him.

"I'm imagining it's you pulling on my cock." Kendall moaned, quickening his pace.

"You don't have to imagine it." Logan moaned back as he released his cock and placed his hand on Kendall's.

Kendall moaned loudly while he pulled his hand away from underneath Logan's. He threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as Logan started to move his hand up and down rapidly

"Fuck. Logan. This feels amazing. Please, don't stop!"

Logan smiled. He was pleased with himself, he was proud that he could make his best friend feel like this. It was also one of the hottest things Logan had ever done. When the urge to touch himself became to big, he grabbed his own cock with his free hand and started to move both of his hands up and down in sync.

"I wanna do that for you." Kendall said after he had looked back at Logan and saw him touching himself.

Kendall pushed Logan's hand away and started to pull on his cock, just like Logan was doing for him.

"Oh god, Kendall. It feels so good." Logan groaned.

Kendall licked his lip, looking from Logan's hand working on his cock, to his hand working on Logan's cock and finally to Logan's beautiful face. He saw Logan biting down on his bottom lip and pushing his head back with his eyes squeezed shut.

"FUCK! Kendall, go faster!" Logan yelled into the air, as he painfully slow pulled on Kendall's cock.

Kendall did as Logan asked and quickened his pace.

"Kendaaaaaaall! I'M COMING!"

"No, don't!" Kendall said, pulling his hand away from Logan's cock.

Logan squeezed Kendall's cock hardly before he moved his head back, and looked at Kendall.

"What was that for?" Logan growled.

"I want us to come at the same time while looking at each other." Kendall said as he moved his hand back to Logan's member.

Logan smiled and looked Kendall deeply in the eyes.

They started to move their hands up and down again, very fast and rough, neither of them daring to blink.

"So close." Kendall whispered.

30 seconds later they both climaxed.

"FUCK Logan, I'm coming!" Kendall whined.

"Me too! Oh god, fuck!"

Logan gritted his teeth forcefully. He watched intensely as Kendall went over the edge. Kendall was whispering 'fuck' over and over again, not once breaking eye contact with Logan.

They slowed down their pace, not letting go of the other's cock until every single drop of sperm had shot out.

"Holy fuck, that was hot." Logan panted.

Kendall took a deep breath, trying to slow his breathing down. "It definitely was. Best orgasm ever!"

Logan nodded.

"We should clean up." Logan said, looking at both of their sperm covered bodies.

"Let's go." Kendall said standing up. He grabbed Logan's hand and led them to the bathroom.

After they were both sperm-free, they walked back to their bedroom, naked, and pulled on clean underwear and pyjamas.

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?" Logan asked, shyly.

"Of course."

Logan lay down in Kendall's bed and held the sheets up for Kendall. Kendall turned the light off before walking over to Logan and lying down next to him.

They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. One of their hands were on the other's waist, while the other hand was playing with the other's soft, sweat-wet hair.

"You know," Logan started. "That was amazing."

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I hope we can do this some other time again, and maybe we even can.. you know.. go further with each other." Logan said shyly.

Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan's beautiful pink lips.

"That'd be great."

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too."

They both leaned forward and shared a passionate, slow, sweet kiss. When they pulled away they smiled at each other, knowing that this was the beginning of something beautiful.

**I changed this from a Jedcest fanfiction to a Kogan fanfiction. I think it's weird, I don't know if I like it or not.. But I wanna hear your opinion, so please review! :D**

**(To the anonymous reviewer: Yes, Logan asked shyly. That you just wanked your best friend doesn't mean automatically that you're not shy anymore to ask if you can sleep in the same bed as them. Because wanking is more private/intimate or whatever than sleeping in the same bed, doesn't mean you're immune for shyness. :P But anyway, thanks for the review. :) Although I doubt you'll ever read this. )**


End file.
